Just Another Art Break
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Alice is just another starving artist, who unfortunately is moving in with her little sister, her sister's two cats and new boyfriend Gabe. Gabe's band Dirty Little Freak's singer loses her voice and Alice steps in, and Gabe and Alice find themselves becoming a lot cozier than either of them planned on, bringing Alice one step closer to uncovering the truth about who Gabe really is
1. Chapter 1

~New Beginnings~

Moving sucks, especially when it's because you just lost your crappy job, and you have to move across the country to live with your little sister, and her two cats. And oh yeah, she just started dating someone, has a great job as a model and is now and has always been the popular, goody two-shoes one. So I'm driving to Seattle, and have her on speaker phone and she is gushing about her latest party and how _everyone_ was there and wasn't I excited to be moving in with and all her amazingness? Someone, please kill me now I thought. I realized she had paused in her talking, crap. "I said is that ok? With Gabe and Thaz helping you unpack and all that? I have a photo shoot." Great, I got to meet two guys one of whom was the possible boyfriend and some other guy friend, they were probably both models also. "Sure sis. I'll be there about 10am tomorrow. Love you, bye!" I hung up before she could go on with her I'm 21 and perfect spiel.

I am neither 21, nor perfect. Closer to 24 and a starving artist, maybe. I really hoped the bedroom I was using would house my three small boxes plus all my art supplies. She drives a shiny new black mustang, I'm amazed my VW bus hasn't just fallen apart at this point. Which is what I would have lived in if my mom hadn't blabbed to my sister about my losing my crappy job and even crappier apartment.

I slept at a rest area, and woke up at about 3am, just 7 more hours and I'd get to be in fun-ville! Fuck my life. As I drove, I did notice that my sister was right about the Pacific Northwest being pretty, especially as Oregon gave way to Washington and the I-5 freeway wasn't too bad for a Wednesday morning. I kept telling myself it would all be ok, until about an hour away from her place. I had promised to call Gabe, I think his name was, and let him know I was close.

I took a shaky breath and dialed. Two rings. "Hello?"

"Yah, hi, this is Alice, Lindsey's sister, is this Gabe?" oh God please let that be the right name.

"Yes ma'am, are you getting close?"

"Mmhhmm, about 40 minutes away according to my GPS, which hasn't been updated since the Paleolithic era." I was thinking why I had said that, it's not even funny, when he laughed uproariously.

"Ok, well you are almost to Wonder Land, just keep following the white rabbit and don't get lost, see you soon."

I hung up and appreciated he had a sense of humor, sounded cute and not stuck on himself like a certain sister I was about to live with. Seattle is complicated, but I managed to finally find the large, expensive looking, condos. I pulled around back and saw two men leaning against a burnt orange 2015 Dodge Charger. I parked a few spaces away, adjusted my crocheted hat and hopped out, my multitude of bracelets making jingling noises. Okay, I am a starving artist and look like a hippy according to my sister.

They made their way over, neither was overly tall or looked like a model, thank God. "Welcome to Wonderland, Alice!" The amber eyed, way to adorable one with dimples, said with a grin. Any other time I might have rolled my eyes at how many times I'd heard that joke, but he seemed genuine, and not trying to make fun of my name, so he gets a pass this time I thought. The blue eyed blonde next to him was a bit older, with a sexy smile and an accent, eeek! "Balthazar, but you can call me Thaz." I shook both their hands and gestured towards the van. "I don't have much stuff, mainly art supplies."

"I love the van!" Gabriel said as we went around to the back. Again I looked and he wasn't teasing, huh, I thought. I opened the back and gestured to the three small boxes, and the 4 large plastic bins filled with art supplies. "Don't worry about the easels and such, I can always get those later." Thaz spoke up, "Not a chance, your sister insists on having an apartment on the 20th floor, and you weigh maybe 93 pounds?" Gabriel made shooing motions at me when I went to grab a box. I grinned and watched them unload the boxes, Gabe with two and Thaz got a large bin and box. I followed them inside and into the elevator. The doors had just closed, and Gabe sighed and looked at me. "Not to sound creepy but the keys are in my right front pocket." I smirked and enjoyed the look on his face as I reached in and retrieved the keys without hesitation, jingling them in front of them both.

Her door was almost straight across from the elevator, I quickly unlocked it then stepped back to let them in first. I followed them through a short hallway and into a huge open area with a kitchen to the right, giant living area to the left, and past that a door they were taking the boxes into. I was actually impressed with the size, but the view was amazing, I could see the space needle! My fingers itched for my drawing pad and pencils. I almost jumped when a hand squeezed my shoulder. "Gabe chuckled, "We will get the rest of your stuff," he held up a finger as I started to protest, "You've been on the road way too long and could use a break." Thaz waggled a finger at me. "And there is enough food in the kitchen to feed a small army, so stop taking the starving artist thing so literally and eat something." I gave them both a mock salute. "Yes sir!" They both grinned and headed back out.

Food, I thought, how I have missed you! I decided peanut butter and raspberry jam would suffice, along with a banana. I munched happily as I looked around my new room, queen size bed, large walk in closet and my own bathroom. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, I hoped. I heard the door open and they came in, Thaz carrying two large bins and Gabe with the other bin plus my backpack and purse. Gabe handed me my keys. "I locked her up for you." I smiled appreciatively. "Thank you both so much! I don't think I would have made all those trips without giving myself a hernia." Thaz smiled and Gabe winked at me.

"So this is really all your stuff?" Gabe asked, a bit tentatively. I nodded. "Yup, you know starving artists don't accumulate much." I winked back. Thaz grabbed his phone. "Take my number in case you need anything and Gabe isn't around, especially since your sister is usually way too busy… doing her own thing." I pulled out my phone and put him in it, pretending I didn't see the look Gabe gave Thaz after that comment he made. "Got it!" I sighed and looked at the stacked boxes and bins, then at the guys. "Is it wrong that all I want to do is nap and not unpack?" Thaz laughed, "Hardly, considering you drove almost straight through from Florida. We'll leave you in peace, but don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything?" I nodded affirmatively. "I will, thanks again guys." The door was no sooner shut then I was crawling out of my clothes and into bed, asleep within minutes.

~He said, She said~

I have no idea how long I was out, but it was dark, and the city looked beautiful. I rubbed my eyes and debated getting dressed, mainly so I could feed myself. I listened and the condo was eerily quiet. My hovel in Florida was on a busy street, and I was used to all the traffic and people sounds. I found the light switch and started rifling boxes for something remotely clean to wear. I settled on my favorite dark azure skirt that I knew matched my eyes perfectly. And of course my white peasant blouse and where had I put my other dark blue crochet hat? I finally tracked it down, along with some sandals. Yup, I thought as I looked in the mirror, I am such a hippy. I laughed at myself and walked out into the living room, slightly surprised to see Gabriel stretched out on the couch, reading. He looked up and tilted his head slightly, eying my outfit.

"I like that skirt, brings out the blue in your eyes," he commented offhandedly, a smile playing at his lips as he went back to his book. I smiled all the way to the kitchen, and debated what food I could eat that would not test my subpar cooking ability. I heard meows and saw the two Siamese cats eyeing me. "Oh, hey little kitty cats!" I exclaimed in a falsetto voice. "You want to be part of my stir fry, I Wok you really good." I was startled by Gabe laughing, and I looked up he was clutching the counter and holding his stomach. "Oh, Alice, I think you and I are going to get along entirely too well." I giggled, then gestured towards the cats. And using a really bad Chinese impression I said, "Oh, most delicious kitty cat flambé I make for you nice American man, if I know how to cook that is." Gabe looked like he couldn't breathe, and I was gasping for air by the time we finally composed ourselves.

"Tell you what," he gasped, "I cook, and you entertain?" I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. I did a mock bow. "Yes, I entertain you kind American sir." He waved a spatula at me, and motioned towards the cupboard. "Plates up there. Get drinks." He was still huffing with laughter as I set the plates on the bar, and looked towards the, oh look a wine fridge, alcohol selection. "I'm guessing she doesn't have any scotch?" He grinned and opened a cupboard and pulled down a brown bottle. "No, but I do." I sighed happily and poured us both a drink, handing him his as I sat down at the bar and watched him getting stuff out for dinner.

"So what time is Lindsey coming home?" I asked. He shrugged, his back to me, and I noticed the nice tone of his trapezius and deltoids through his tight black t-shirt. He didn't say anything about Lindsey. I decided to drop it, and change the topic. "Gabe, can I ask you a kind of, I hope I don't sound creepy, kind of question?" He turned and arched an eyebrow, a slight smile forming. "Sure?"

"You have really amazing muscle tone on your back and I'd like to do a sketch of you with your shirt off." The look on his face, and I felt like a creeper. "Oh, God, Gabe, I really didn't mean to freak you out. I draw people all the time, I'm really sorry…" he held up the spatula and the smile came back to his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's ok, I'm just not a big fan of… I mean I don't get undressed for just anyone." He turned back to dinner and I bit my lip and wanted to face palm. Maybe he thought I was some kind of pervert? I wondered if my sister had said something to him, I loved her, but I also knew her opinion of me and what she called my "free-love lifestyle" was less than stellar.

"Alice?" I looked up from where I was staring holes into my empty plate, and into his soft amber eyes. "Yeah?" He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "It's just, your sister may have mentioned, well…" he had that look, and I knew it all too well. My sister was always a good girl, and reveled in telling everyone while we were growing up what a slut I was. Which, I am not, but fuck, that's pretty much I am sure what she told Gabe, and probably Thaz also.

"It's ok Gabe. I already know my sister probably 'warned' you about me. I am sure she told you that I can't keep my hands to myself, and that you should watch your back, am I right?"

He sighed. "Pretty much."

"Well, you believe what you want to believe. I am not a slut and I am not easy." My voice quivered. "And I am no longer hungry." I got up from the bar and went straight to my room, locking the door and kicked off my sandals and slid under the covers, pulling my pillow over my head. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Right Thing~

I woke up with the sun making my eyes sting, and once again the view was perfect. But I heard the sounds of people out in the living room, and really didn't feel like facing Lindsey or Gabe. I just didn't get how he would seem so cool and relaxed one minute, then suddenly withdraw. I shook the thoughts off and made my way to a hot shower and clean clothes. I found a sketch pad and some pencils and sat in front of the large floor to ceiling windows and started sketching the skyline. Blah, I thought. It was good, but I was used to all the people in Florida on the boardwalks and beaches who didn't think I was creepy for wanting to draw them, shirtless and all.

I turned to a fresh page and my hands decided to draw Gabe, with a shirt on, stretched out on the couch holding a book. I have a perfect memory, which as an artist comes in handy. I even added the stupid cats curled up at foot of the couch, close to his feet. I was working on some shading when I felt like I was being watched. I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor and saw Gabe standing behind me, looking at the sketch. I froze, not sure if he was going to be upset, but part of me didn't care. It was my room and my sketch pad.

"That's really good." He said, "Lindsey just got up and wanted you to come out for brunch, if you're hungry?" I got up and put away my sketchpad, feeling a bit snarky but I knew I needed to be the better person. "Sure, tell her I'll be out soon."

They were sitting at the table when I came out, and Lindsey jumped up in all her 5'10" model body awesomeness and ran over and hugged me. I'm 5'3", why she is so freakishly tall I have no idea. "Alice! Glad you are finally awake! I missed you, how was the drive?!" And on and on as she drug me to the table and I ate while she gushed about her perfect life. I was almost done eating when she came up for air. She poked Gabe and said, "Did Gabe tell you about his band yet? He is amazing on the guitar, and Thaz, you met Thaz yesterday, he plays the drums. Their band is Dirty Little Freak!" she giggled and finally looked like she might be about to take a bite of food, then "Oh, Alice, Gabe's band is playing this weekend! You have to go to the show!"

"Kiera's voice is shot, we are probably going to have to cancel until it gets better." Gabe ran his hands through his hair. Lindsey practically squealed and waved her unused fork at me. "Alice can sing, her voice is amazing! She can sing anything!" I wanted to kick my sister, and pack my shit and move back to Florida. But I was going to do the right thing and be the better person, even if it killed me.

Gabe looked at me, all smiles and dimples. "Really? We do covers, whatever the venue wants. If you can really sing then you should come with me later and meet up with Thaz, and Kevin, our bass player." I nodded, why was I nodding? Great, I thought as I smiled and tried to look enthusiastic, just great.

My sister warned him about me, but she doesn't know that I know, does she? And fuck my life, as she could read minds she says, "Just behave yourself around Gabe sis." She winked like it was a big joke and I kind of wanted to choke her, but I just sighed, and looked towards Gabe. "What time are we leaving Gabe?" He looked at his watch. "In about four hours." I smiled a big fake smile and got up and hugged my sister and told her I was still tired and went back to my room.

~Practice til it hurts~

We climbed into Gabe's Charger and headed towards downtown Seattle. Thankfully he had the radio up just enough that I could avoid conversation. I stared out the window, hoping I could somehow get my bearings if I ever had to drive through the city. 20 minutes later we were pulling up in front of a large house. I followed Gabe around back and into what I thought was a garage, but turned out to be quite a studio, with equipment and soundproofing and the whole nine.

Thaz came over and gave me a hug. "So I hear you can sing?" "Yup!" I decided I liked Thaz, he was all energy and no pretense. I saw a dark haired Asian kid tuning a bass, who nodded at me then went back to his guitar. Gabe grabbed a song listing and handed it to me. "Need any of the words?" He asked. "Nope" I got this, I thought, easy day. "So the venues pick the songs?" Gabe nodded. "They all like the cover band motif, so…" I chuckled and took another look at the list then set it down, and headed over to the mike, which I had to adjust down quite a bit. "So I take it Kiera's freakishly tall like my sister?" They all laughed and Thaz slid behind the drum set. I turned towards Gabe. "By the way I also play guitar, in case someone breaks their fingers next." He laughed and winked at me. Oh, such a little tease, aren't you I thought.

We started with Faster by Within Temptation, which I think was more a test of me than anything, because I could feel them staring at my back the whole time. I smirked when it was over and Gabe nodded and winked. "Not half bad." Thaz huffed. "Half bad Gabe, are you mad? I think we should fire Kiera." I just shrugged and waggled the mike at them. "Next song boys?"

~Friends?~

Practice took several hours, my throat was tired, but I was still a bit giddy by the time we got back into Gabe's car. He seemed relaxed and not so uptight at the moment, so I decided I needed to be the adult and make amends.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? About last night? I wanted to apologize…"

He interrupted "No. Please don't apologize, I was being an ass and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really felt bad after seeing that drawing this morning, I guess I read too much into what you were asking."

I sat a second, thinking. "So, friends then?"

He looked over and flashed an almost art breaking grin. "Definitely friends."

We chatted aimlessly and I felt a lot better, it seemed he did to. I still really wanted to get him with his shirt off, but I decided it was too soon to ask. I noticed as we drove we were heading in what seemed like the wrong direction towards my sisters place. We pulled up in front of what looked like a run down version of a Denny's. He flashed another smile at me. "Could you eat? I could eat." I grinned and followed him into the restaurant.

"This food is amazing!" I said between stuffing French fries in my face.

"I'm just glad you weren't turned off by the exterior. Most normal people try to avoid this place."

I snickered. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I am pretty much not a normal person. And I can pull the light saber in my art box to prove it!" The words were no more out of my mouth when I realized how dirty that may have sounded… and the fact that Gabe was almost choking on his onion rings was not helping. I shoved my water glass at him. "Oh my gosh, do you need medical attention?" I wheezed out through my laughter.

He wiped away tears and drank my water. "Nope, but I think we will be having a duel later." He waggled his eyebrows. I leaned forward across the table, trying not to giggle. "Oh, it is so on when we get home!"

~A little to close/Not close enough~

I dug out my light saber and (nerd alert) my brown bathrobe. I went to the bathroom and put my hair in buns on either side. I came out slowly and looked towards the bedroom door across the way. The door was shut so I tiptoed towards it, raising my light saber. I heard a noise behind me and spun around and swung, nearly decapitating one of the annoying cats, who went howling towards the kitchen, totally blowing any chance I had of sneaking up on Gabe.

I nearly peed myself when Gabe launched out from behind the counter, swinging a double ended red Sith light saber. "Join the dark side… we have cookies!" he said in the worst Darth Maul impression I have ever heard. I spun my purple light saber at him. "Mace Windu bows to no Sith Lord!" I yelled back. We started swinging in earnest, dodging and jumping off of furniture, scaring the hell out of the cats, and pretty much destroying the front room. He had me backing up towards the couch, and at that moment stupid cat number one ran behind me, sending me sprawling back, my light saber flying out of my hands. I gasped as the point of his light saber was aimed at my throat.

"Surrender or die Jedi scum!" he hissed, grinning maniacally. I tilted my throat back. "You're going to have to kill me, a true Jedi would never surrender to the likes of you!" He raised his light saber and I lunged forward into him before he could 'kill' me. We toppled over onto the carpet and started wrestling for his light saber, swearing Star Wars type obscenities at each other. He finally got me pinned, and had his light saber back. "Surrender or die, young Skywalker…" he fairly cackled. "You're not my father, I'll…"

We were interrupted by gasp. I looked up, and of course Lindsey was standing there, holding shopping bags and looking all manicured and horrified. Of course, I was sprawled, robe askew under her new boy toy, but I had a fight against evil I had been more concerned with. "What is going on? You two better clean up this mess!" She huffed off to her bedroom and slammed the door.

I didn't mean to giggle, I really didn't. And I know Gabe didn't mean to laugh. We smothered our hands over our faces and started cleaning the living room, snickering, still making vague Star Wars references under our breaths.

~Getting drawn in~

Lindsey had pretty much been out of sight after that, but I was too busy looking forward to our show on Saturday night. Gabe had given me a black tank top with "Dirty Little Freak" spray painted on it in white. I found my rattiest pair of black skinny jeans and hauled out my black biker books.

I drug Gabe into my room and showed him the outfit and he gave me a thumbs up. "And, my little starving artist, I need you to think of ideas for posters for us. The other ones…" "Are totally lame?" I interjected. He smirked. "I was going to say could use some help, but yeah, lame works." I nodded, already thinking of some good ideas. "I'm on it."

I spent the rest of that Friday drawing and sketching ideas, periodically leaving my room to show Gabe, who I was beginning to think spent way too much time on the couch reading, what I had come up with. We finally settled on a few ideas to show the guys on Sunday. I went back to my room and rifled my belongings for a book, and went out to the other couch and stretched out, receiving an eyebrow raise from Gabe.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ya, I've done enough art shows and other things that being screamed at in front of people doesn't really bother me much." Good and bad screaming, I'd had plenty of both.

"Cool," he murmured, "Wouldn't want you to freeze up or anything." He was still reading, and I got that itch in my hands.

"Gabe, can I draw you? In clothes of course, I'm not being creepy." I kind of blurted it out. "Maybe sitting and reading?"

He smiled. "Sure."

I went back to my room and grabbed a sketch pad and some pencils. And when I walked out I may have made a bit of a mmhhmm noise, due to the fact that he was sitting on the barstool, feet on the counter barefoot, holding his book, and no shirt on. I swallowed hard and pretended my heart wasn't about to beat out of its chest.

I grabbed the other barstool and sat adjacent to him, and went to work. I had been right about his excellent muscle tone, he actually had decent feet for a guy, and I was deliberately telling all my girl parts to shut up about his loose jeans that his boxers were peeking out of. I could have drawn it all from the first look I had gotten, and I chastised myself that I couldn't stop looking.

I finished, and handed it to him as he stood up. In front of me, all barefoot and shirtless and way to sexy with his mussy hair and I was not checking out the small trail of hair below his navel that disappeared into his boxers. "It's really good Alice. You're amazing." I think my heart was about to spasm. "Well, I gotta go get ready, I'm taking Lindsey out for dinner." He ruffled my hair. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

I went to my room, laid down on my bed and pulled my pillow over my head. Fuck my life.


End file.
